I Knew
by xXCelesteXx
Summary: I thought I knew from the minute I laid eyes on you. One-shot; MikuXLen IS NOW A TWO-SHOT, HAPPY ENDING TO ALL MY FANS. ;u;
1. Chapter 1

From the moment I layed eyes on her, I knew. I knew everything. How we would meet. How we would become best friends. How I would confess to her. How she would accept. How we would hold hands. How our first kiss went. How and when we got married. How many kids we would have. How we would grow old together. I knew.

How we would meet.

_I was walking down the halls, talking to my twin sister, Rin when I bumped into something in front of me. I stumbled and looked down to see a girl with teal hair, picking up scattered books and papers, apologizing. I sighed and bent over, helping her pick up the many assignments and handouts from class. When I looked up to give her the papers, I found her smiling, her luscious forest green eyes sparkling when she said a simple phrase._

_"Thank you."_

_I could feel my heart melt._

How we would become best friends.

_"Len! Miku's here to hang out," Rin called to me. I sprayed some cologne on and rushed down the stairs, two at a time. Miku comes over every weekend to play video games. Ever since our incident in the hall, we have become quite good friends. I dragged Miku into the basement, where the gaming console was set up. We would play for a good two hours._

_"Wooh! I won again!" Miku shouted, jumping up from her spot of cushions on the floor and threw her hands up. I stared in shock at the screen. Game over. She had beat me five times in a row. I cleared my throat. "How about a different game? Maybe a board game?" I suggested._

_"Okay. How about Scrabble?"_

__How I would confess to her.

_"Um, Miku? Can I talk to you?" I asked. Miku nodded happily, her face exposing signature lopsided grin. I slowly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from her group of friends. I led her into an empty classroom and locked the door. I left the lights off so that she would not see my blushing face._

_"Len?"_

_"Miku, I love you."_

How she would accept.

_I stayed in complete silence. A fear ran up my spine and pricked the hairs on the back of my neck. What was this sensation? I knew what it was, but I didn't want to admit it. It was the fear of rejection. I looked down towards the floor. Tears were welling up and threatening to spill out onto my paled cheeks. I felt a familiar pair of soft hands touch my face. I looked up at Miku and she stared right into my blue eyes. She kissed my forehead._

_"I love you, too, Len."_

How we would hold hands.

_Walking side by side with Miku, makes me feel really warm inside. I always feel little butterflies floating around in my chest. I wish I could tell her that I love her every waking second of the day. But it's not enough. I want to be closer to her. I keep glancing down at her. Every time she catches me, and I look away with a slight blush. I could hear her giggle at me._

_Miku took my hand and interlaced our fingers. Her hand was so warm, so soft. She was radiating warmth, despite the cold and bitter weather that surrounded us. Miku gave my hand a tight squeeze and held her hand tighter. She snuggled into my side as we walked along the snowy path._

How our first kiss went.

_"Wow, Len! Look at the fireworks! Aren't they magnificent! So beautiful!" Miku twirled on the roof of the school building. It was our graduation party; we had finished our senior year of high school. Now we had to go to college. Unfortunately, not the same college. She was going to an Art School, while I am going to school to become a lawyer. Miku knows that we will be separated, yet she still wears that cheerful smile of hers. How does she do it? I came up behind her as she watched the dancing lights in amusement, wrapping my arms around her waist._

_Miku slowly turned around to look at me. I pulled her in closer to me, our faces only inches apart. I could feel her breathe on my lips, like a butterfly's delicate wings. I closed the short space. I put my lips on hers and explored. She was so sweet; like strawberries and vanilla. I wish the moment could have lasted for eternity, but we had to break away to breathe. I could see tears streaming down her face and she buried her head into my shoulder._

_"I'll miss you so much, Len."_

How and when we got married.

_"Len! LEN!" Miku ran towards me, waving her hands. She hadn't changed a bit from four years ago. I grinned ear to ear as she jumped into my arms. I spun her around and planted a kiss on her cheek. I put her down and kneeled. She looked at me with confusion._

_"Miku Hatsune, will you marry me?"_

_She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Of course!" I smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. I pecked her lightly on the lips_

_o~O~o_

_"Congratulations!" I smiled and waved at my family members as Miku and I climbed into the back of a car. We sighed and laughed, glad to be away from the crowd. Miku held my hand in hers, her gold ring glistening. I couldn't help but admire her. Her beautiful strapless gown, with intricate lace designs crawling up the sides. The gown was so flattering on her delicate figure. Her long, teal hair tied up neatly into a bun, strands of loose hairs framing her pale and creamy skin. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her._

How many kids we would have.

_We had three beautiful children. One pair of eight year old boy twins. Their name's were Ryo and Ryuu. They had my golden blonde hair and their mother's stunning green eyes. We also had a little six year old girl. We named her after my pesky twin sister; Rin. It suited her. She had her mother's looks; long aqua hair and emerald green eyes. She'll be a beauty._

How we would grow old together.

_Miku and I had a happy life together, filled with laughter and wonderful memories. I was glad i bumped into her in the hall. I have no regrets about being with her. Well, there is one. Seeing her go. That was the hardest thing that I have ever had to live through. She died two months ago, and I am now alone and therefore by myself in this tiny house. It's so quiet I could almost hear our children's tiny foot steps running down the halls. But they have grown up and left. I'm alone._

I thought I knew. But my thoughts vanished as I heard her laugh. She was already with another. A blue haired man. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I started to walk away.

_I thought I knew._

* * *

**A/N: Just a one-shot. If you couldn't tell, it was Len's POV and he was thinking about Miku's and his future together. I based this off of a commercial I saw -U- REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because I love you guys oh-so-much, I have decided to turn this into a two-shot! WITH A HAPPEH ENDING! ;u;**

**So, yes, you can take your feels back and have your happy moments ;u;**

* * *

Get. This. Lunatic. AWAY. I don't even know him, and he is sliding his arms around my waist like we've been dating forever. Tch. How annoying. And he's using witty pick-up lines. How pathetic. Is this really what this world has come to?

I try and squirm my way out of his grip, laughing half-heartedly at his dumb jokes. _Someone_ _help me, please!_ I look around frantically, trying to meet the gaze of another. Maybe they will understand and help out. No luck. Wait. A boy with golden blonde hair tyed up in a small ponytail and gloomy looking cerulean eyes is coming this way. He's quite handsome. Tall and lean, and he must be popular, with his looks. I shake my head. This isn't a time to fantasize.

I reach out for the boy and grab his arm. He yelps in surprise and glares down at me. I notice his eyes soften just a bit as he stares at me. I look at him with a look that completely says, _Play along, _and put on my best smile. I look at the confused blue haired man and say,

"Sorry, my boyfriend just came to pick me up."

"WHAT?!" They both screeched. Ow, my ears feel as if they are about to fall off. I wince at the harsh tones.

"Yup, his name is.. Err.. Len..?" I said the last part as if it was a question. I mentally slapped myself. Surpisingly, Kaito, the name of the man, left. The blonde and I walked together, silent for a while. He was the first one to speak.

"... How did you know my name?"

I shrugged. "It suited you, I guess.. By the way, I'm Miku." I stuck out my hand. He took it and gave a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Miku."

* * *

**A/N: ... Yeah, totally sucked. Ah, well. ARE YOU HAPPEH? :D 'Cause this kinda put me in a good mood~**

**Don't forget to review! U**


End file.
